


Dancing in a black dress

by DanaKScully



Category: The X files, The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKScully/pseuds/DanaKScully
Summary: I’m making a MSR playlist and I was looking for new songs to include. I started listening to it in the meantime, and somehow I ended up imagining Mulder and Scully dancing to this song. It was so cute I couldn’t resist writing this.
This takes places at some point after Detour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m making a MSR playlist and I was looking for new songs to include. I started listening to it in the meantime, and somehow I ended up imagining Mulder and Scully dancing to this song. It was so cute I couldn’t resist writing this.
> 
> This takes places at some point after Detour.

“Scully, it’s me!”, Mulder screamed through her closed door. He has just arrived, but since he was a little late they had to get going already. “Coming!”, she answered.

Twenty seconds later, her door was open. She was wearing a strapless black dress. It was so tight that Mulder had some difficulties to swallow.

“You okay, Mulder?”

“Yeah, sure. You look amazing, Scully” he decided he wasn’t gonna try to hide it, because well, what for? She already knew.

“Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.” she smiled at him and closed her door behind her. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late.”

“Do we really have to go?”

“I am going, and don’t you dare leave me alone at an FBI party. Your reputation has reached me, so you have to be there for me”, she looked at him and laughed out loud.

“Alright, let’s go then.”

* * *

When the dinner ended, Scully didn’t move from her chair. Some people had got up and were dancing, so she was the only one alone with Mulder at their table. Peace, finally.

It had been the longest, more boring, worst FBI dinner EVER. So many spooky jokes, she thought she would have strangled someone by now. But Mulder, sitting at her right, had been really cheerful (she still didn’t understant why, he used to hate that kinda events even more than she did) and seeing him okay had prevented her from killing some other agent.

The truth was that Mulder had adopted the cheerful attitude for her. As much as she was joking before, it was true. His reputation had reached her; he knew some other agents refered to her as _spooky Scully_ and it bothered him more than anything they may have ever called him. They could attack him as much as they wanted, but Scully had done nothing wrong. She was a scientist, a medical doctor. She was the one who kept the X files serious. There was no way he would leave her alone with all these vultures. Not a chance.

And she looked amazing. Not because of the dress (even if it was perfect). She looked as amazing as yesterday at work, or two days ago at 8am when she came to the office. Suddenly, she was smiling at him.

“Why are you staring at me, Mulder? Do I have something on my teeth?”

“No, no, no, you don’t. It’s okay. I was just thinking.”

“About? How to get the hell out of this place? Because if you figure that out please, please, _please_ , let me know.”

“Oh, Scully, aren’t you having fun?”

“Sure. There’s an agent who’s been staring at me in a really creepy way all night. He keeps getting closer and I think I’m gonna attack him if he reaches me.”

“I’d be scared if I were him. Your legs can be little but they’re also really strong.”

“How many spooky jokes have you counted tonight, Mulder?”

He suppressed a wince. So he was right, they had told her something. He would kill them, he thought. Stay away from her, he thought. Don’t harm her. She’s too good for any of you.

But she didn’t seem to suffer about it. “I’ve counted three about me and eight about you. Yours were better, though. I guess they’ve had more practice.”

“Scully, I don’t like that you have to put up with that kind of shit. They’re all assholes. I’m so sorry.” he was serious, she noticed.

“Mulder, it’s okay. It doesn’t bother me. I’m your partner, and I wouldn’t trade you for any of these people here tonight. You’re the kind of person who chases the truth no matter what. That’s why they mock you. They don’t dare to fight for the truth like you do. That’s what I like about you. That’s what-“

Suddenly, the music interrupted her. They had ignored it until that very moment, but when this song started, Mulder’s face brightened and Scully couldn’t help a laugh.

_JEREMIAH WAS A BULLFROG…_

“C’mon, Scully, let’s dance!”

_WAS A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE…_

“Mulder…” she smiled, but looked at him hesitating.

“Just this one. Last time I heard it I was in shock, on the woods.”

“Okay, fine. Just this one.”

He offered his hand, and she took it, their fingers entwined. She got up and let him lead her to the dancefloor. People looked at them like it was incredible, but they didn’t care. He smiled at her, and she didn’t seem to notice anybody else in the room.

They started moving along with the song. They weren’t really good, but they weren’t bad either. She mouthed the lyrics, and he tried to continue, unsuccessfully. She laughed at him, and he spun her around.

The world had stopped, somehow. There were only them, and the song. They should do this kind of thing more often, she thought. It was nice, being with Mulder in a room full of people instead of dying on some lost forest chasing some strange monster. But then again, where would be the fun in that…?

He stared at her blue eyes and realized that all she was saying earlier, she meant it. He hadn’t really believed until now. But somehow, she was dancing with in a room full of serious FBI agents. And based on the happiness streaming down her face, there was nowhere else she’d rather be.

“Mulder, you’re staring again, what happens?”

“I could dance with you for ages, Scully.”

“You’re not getting another song, FBI man. But hey, nice try.”

He looked at her while she returned to her seat with a dumb smile on his face.


End file.
